Mixed Romps
by YahooSounding
Summary: After a major break-up, Roberta is trying her best to move on... but when chance happens to pair Chris and Roberta up on a chemistry project, she reluctantly goes along with the idiot as her partner... but when she accidentally stumbles upon him naked... she starts becoming hot for him... will a few romps lead to a new, potential relationship? Chris Griffin x Roberta Tubbs


All right, this story was a request by Warrior Emporer Z 1991, and I figured... why the heck not? This could be a very interesting story idea! Well, make some popcorn and settle down, because this story is about to get interesting.

* * *

 _DING DING DING DING_

Nobody would have ever thought that this moment would arrive... not just for the Griffin family, but for the Brown family just as much.

Sure, it had just started out as a simple romp... but the more she hung out with him, the more she realized that even though he may have been a tad stupid, he does show off how smart he is. And fat as he may be, she still found him pretty attractive.

As for the man himself, he was just as happy as his beautiful bride. After a couple of dates and a few romps, these two were just so happy and inseperable that at first, he didn't think much about it, but after reconsidering, he had made the right choice... and the little bump that was present in her stomach gave him something to be equally excited for... he just never thought it would come to this...

Both Chris Griffin and Roberta Tubbs were getting married today... because both of them had found love within each other... but how did it come to be, you may ask? And why did Roberta have that bump in her belly, you may also ask?

Well... it's a long story. Sit back, relax, and I'll tell you. It all began... six months ago... and what fun those six months were... you could say they were the months of...

 _MIXED ROMPS_

* * *

 _ **SIX MONTHS AGO...**_

Inside the new Brown home, it had been quite a while since Cleveland and his family had moved to Quahog (or rather, Cleveland's show got cancelled and they were now living there). Indeed, the family was pretty much happy they moved to a new place... well... almost everyone was happy.

There was one girl that didn't like the fact that she had been forced to move out of her own home... and that girl happened to be Roberta Tubbs, a black haired girl wearing a green tank top, jeans and red and white shoes. Indeed, she had been the most furious that she had to be separated from her boyfriend, Ferdaline. She tried to argue countless times about moving, but in the end, she was fighting a losing battle. But that wasn't why she was upset. When she was looking for her old boyfriend to say good-bye, she spotted Ferdaline cheating on her with another girl. Furious and upset, she just left him without saying good-bye... and any calls and texts that Ferdaline attempted to make, she just ignored them.

Most of the family had noticed Roberta had been upset, and all had guessed that she had a bad break-up with Ferdaline, which was why she didn't say a whole lot. Oh, she did make some new friends in Quahog, but she was still visibly upset... but maybe it was for the better.

Roberta heard her alarm clock buzzing as she groaned. She slammed her fist on it, breaking the alarm clock. As per usual, she gathered up her things and prepared to head downstairs, where Cleveland, her stepfather, was going to take her to James Woods Regional High School. It was... all right for the most part... it wasn't perfect, but education was education after all, she'd take what she would get.

About a couple of hours later, Cleveland had just dropped Roberta off as Cleveland turned to her. "You have a good day, all right? Donna will be over to pick you up after school."

"Eh, fine." Roberta rolled her eyes as she grabbed her backpack. As she was about to walk over to the steps, she noticed another car approaching near Cleveland's car. The Griffin family car, no doubt. Yep, it definitely was as she just saw Meg and Chris getting out of the car and saying good-bye to their mother.

Roberta shook her head. She never talked to the Griffin family kids much (though she did know Meg tried to make some small talk, but she basically ignored it), but she knew that... well, they were all right, but nothing worth talking about. It wasn't until Roberta was halfway up the stairs before she felt something brush her.

"HEY!" Roberta frowned as she turned and glared at Chris, who just looked up nervously. "Do you mind?"

"Sorry..." Chris yelped nervously as he just walked off. Roberta gave a frown as she shook her head.

"Sometimes..." Roberta muttered as she started to go inside. Well, at least she wouldn't have to worry about communicating with that guy any time soon...

Little did she realize that things would become a bit more complicated...

* * *

All right, I hope you enjoy this short prologue! Now, PM or review if you come up with ideas for this story!


End file.
